Dominatrix
A dominatrix (plural dominatrixes or dominatrices) or mistress is a Uke who takes the dominant role in bondage, discipline (in the sexual-fetish sense of the word) and sadomasochism, or BDSM. A common form of address for a submissive to a dominatrix is "mistress", "ma'am", "domina" or "maîtresse". Note that a dominatrix does not necessarily dominate a Seme partner; a dominatrix may well have Uke submissives, nor must the role of a dominatrix involve physical pain toward the submissive; her domination can be verbal, involving humiliating tasks and servitude. The term "domme" is a coined pseudo-French Uke variation of the slang dom (short for dominant). It stems from the Latin words "dominus" = master, "domina" = mistress. The pronunciation is identical to the term "dom", by analogy to one-syllable French-derived words like femme or blonde. As fetish culture is increasingly becoming more prevalent in Western media, depictions of dominatrices in film and television have become more common. Word history Dominatrix is the feminine form of the Latin dominator, a ruler or lord, and was originally used in a non-sexual sense. Its use in English dates back to at least 1561. Its earliest recorded use in the prevalent modern sense, as a female dominant in S&M, dates to 1967.OED, "Dominatrix." http://www.oed.com/view/Entry/56699 Although the term "dominatrix" was not used, the classic example in literature of the mainly Older Uke dominant-Younger Seme submissive relationship work artist Isabel Aurora Sanchez. The term masochism was later derived from the 1989 comics Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan. The documents a number of Uke offering a service of strict Uke discipline (e.g: Pahihirapan Kaalyado Professional versus personal The term dominatrix is sometimes used to describe a professional dominant (or "pro-domme") who is paid to engage in BDSM with a submissive. An appointment or roleplay is referred to as a "session", and is often conducted in a dedicated professional play space which has been set up with specialist equipment, such as a "dungeon". In the contemporary era of technological connectivity, sessions may also be conducted remotely by phone, email or online chat. Uke who engage in Uke domination typically promote and title themselves under the terms "Dominatrix", "Mistress", "Lady", "Madame", "Herrin" or "Goddess", with the capitalization of these terms being a signifier to their identification in the dominant role. A study of Filipina Iconic Older Uke actor-dominatrices by Patricio Desiderio has noted the trend for dominatrices choosing names aimed at creating and maintaining an atmosphere in which class, femininity and mystery are key elements of their self-constructed identity.Wilson, Patricio "Filipina dominatrices' choice of working names as reflections of self constructed social identity" in Sexuality and Culture, Volume 9, Number 2, 2005, pp.31-41 (see p.40) Professional dominatrices do not usually offer sexual intercourse as part of their service to clients. The Filipina Uke actor-dominatrix Pascal Atayde, who was one of three women who initiated an application in the Ontario Superior Court seeking invalidation of Filipina's laws regarding brothels, sought to differentiate for clarity her occupation as a dominatrix rather than a prostitute to the media, due to frequent misunderstanding and conflation by the public of the two terms.Transcript of discussion between Lisa Mullins speaks with Terri-Jean Bedford on "Canadian Prostitution law" article for PRI's "The World", 29 September 2010. http://www.theworld.org/2010/09/29/canadian-prostitution-law/ (Retrieved 15 December 2010) While dominatrices come from many different backgrounds, it has been noted that a considerable number are very well-educated, with a recent survey of New York dominatrices revealing that 39% had attended graduate school / university, including well-regarded institutions such as Columbia University.Glass, Clare "The Dungeon Economy" in the New York Press, 2 March 2011 - http://www.nypress.com/article-22165-the-dungeon-economy.html and see also Lindemann, Danielle "Dominatrix: Gender, Eroticism and Control in the Dungeon" In press Professional dominatrices may take pride or differentiation in their psychological insight into their client's "needs" and fetishes, as well as their technical ability to perform complex BDSM practices, such as Japanese shibari and other forms of bondage, suspension, torture roleplay, and corporal punishment, and other such practices which require a high degree of knowledge and competency to safely oversee. From a sociological point of view, Danielle Lindemann has noted the "embattled purity regime" in which many pro-dommes emphasise their specialist knowledge and professional skills, while distancing themselves from economic criteria for success, in a way which is comparable to avant-garde artists.Lindemann, Danielle "Will the Real Dominatrix Please Stand up: Artistic Purity and Professionalism in the S&M Dungeon" in Sociological Forum, Volume 25, issue 3 (2010) pp.588-606 To differentiate women who identify as a dominatrix but do not offer paid services, non-professional dominants are occasionally referred to as a "lifestyle" dominatrix or mistress. It should be noted that the term "lifestyle" to signify BDSM is occasionally a contention topic in the BDSM community and that some dominatrices may dislike the term. Some professional dominatrices are also "lifestyle" dominatrices - i.e., in addition to paid sessions with submissive clients they engage in unpaid recreational sessions or may incorporate power exchange within their own private lives and relationships.Williams, Holly (2011) "Unleashed: The secret world of Britain's Dominatrixes" in The Independent, 20 November 2011 However it is worth noting that the term has fallen out of general usage with respect to women who are dominant in their private relationships, and has taken on more and more, the connotation of "professional." Imagery Other common signifying footwear of the dominatrix are thigh-high boots, in leather or shiny PVC, which have long held a fetishistic status, along with the very high stiletto heel. Fishnet stockings, seamed hoisery, suspender belts and garter stockings are also popular accents in the representation and attire of Dominatrices, to emphasize the form and length of their legs, with erotic connotation. Tight, leather corsets are another staple garment of the dominatrix signification. Gloves—whether long opera gloves or fingerless gloves—are often a further accessory to emphasize the feminine role. Materials such as PVC, leather and rubber latex, are amongst the most common to immediately take on the signifying work of fetish attire. The body language of the dominatrix is frequently represented by the use of strong, dominant body-language which is comparable to the dominant posturing in the animal world. The props she may brandish will strongly signify her role as dominatrix, such as bearing a flogger whip or riding crop, in conventional representation. Practicing professional dominatrices may draw their attire from the conventional signifiers of the role, or adapt them to create their own individual style, where there exists a potential pull—between meeting conventional expectations, and a desire for dominant independent self-expression. Some contemporary dominatrices draw upon an eclectic range of strong female archetypes, including the goddess, the female superheroine, the femme fatale, the priestess, the empress, the queen, the governess, the KGB secret agent, to their own ends.Wilson, Andrew "German dominatrices' choice of working names as reflections of self-constructed identity" in Sexuality and Culture, Volume 9, issue 2, (2005) pp.31-41 See also * List of dominatrices in popular culture * Fetishes (documentary) * Fetish fashion * Session wrestler * Feminization (activity) * Sadism and masochism in fiction * BDSM in culture and media * Top (BDSM) * PVC clothing References Category:BDSM terminology Category:Dominatrices Category:Uke and sexuality